How Do I Live?
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Ted's beloved dies...or did he really? Song by LeAnn Rimes much better if you listen to the song while reading it.


**Disclaimer: I wish I own it...-sighs-**

**Pairing: Ted DiBiase Jr & (read my profile!)**

**Warning! Its SLASH!!!!!**

**P.S. Listen to How do I live by Leann Rimes as you read this fic, this is kind of emotional.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama & Romance**

~*~*~*~*~

**Ted DiBiase listened at the labored breathing of the man in the hospital bed and wished for the nth time eversince he learned that he was in the hospital, that he wake up.**

How do I,

Get through one night without you?

If I had to live without you,

What kind of life would that be?

Oh, I...

**Ted closed his eyes, trying to keep his emotions at bay, but it was proving him that it was hard. How can he not be there when he was needed by him? Instead he was out with his friends and stable mates.**

I need you in my arms, need you to hold,

You're my world, my heart, my soul,

If you ever leave.

Baby you would take everything good in my life,

And tell me now

**Ted crossed his arms on the hospital bed and cried. He was everything he was looking for; he was his best friend, his one-man cheering team, his confidante, his advisor, his baby brother, his critic and most especially his life.**

**-*FLASHBACK*-**

**Ted was smiling at his friends who keep on teasing him about his and his boyfriend's sex life.**

"**Did you hear Christy moaning last night? God I was three doors down and yet I still can hear them doing it!"Randy exclaimed.**

"**You are just over exaggerating it Rand!" Ted defended himself as he blushed. "Was he really? I heard the bed squeaking man!" Matt Hardy joined in. The other boys just laugh aloud. "And get this, I also had my sleep, finally, at one in the morning!" John Cena chimed in, making him blush deeper.**

**Ted was a good sport, he was still smiling, he was always the one his friends tease because unlike his friends, Christian and his sexual relationship was mild, never talked about, and he never bragged about it. Just then he heard his mobile phone ringing, he took it out of his pants and saw his boyfriend's name flashing.**

**He flipped the phone open and answered sweetly "Hey baby..." he was missing his boyfriend badly since Christian was out with his older brothers that night. "Mr DiBiase?" the caller asked which send Ted to freeze in his seat, he didn't like the tone of the caller, and it wasn't Christian. "Yes this is Ted DiBiase, may I know who's calling?"he nervously replied.**

**His friends stopped laughing and glanced at him worriedly. "Sir, this is Officer Milby of the highway patrol. Sir there has been an accident and Mr Dulce was caught in it." the officer replied.**

**Ted gulped the barrier that was stuck on his throat "What kind of accident?" he inquired, silently praying that Christian was just traumatized or something. "Sir Mr Dulce's car crashed with a van head on. The van's driver was driving under the influence of drugs and alcohol." The officer calmly answered. **

**Ted was in disbelief, he bit on his bottom lip nervously, "How's Christian? How's my baby?" he asked nervously. "Sir we rushed Mr Dulce at St Luke's. The doctors informed us that he is in coma right now..." and that's where Ted blacked out. His head shut down, his world crashed.**

**-*END FLASHBACK*-**

**Ted looked up, Christian's head was pretty banged up. The doctors told him that blood has gathered into one of his brain's vein which caused the coma. "Baby-bear..."Ted called out as he ran his fingers on Christian's lips "...wake up." he begged as new wave of tears cascaded down on his face. "Please, I want to see your eyes."he added.**

**Ted was a bisexual and his friends knew and accepted that. One day, their gang was having their annual barbecue cook-out on Randy's family ranch, when one of their brother, Chris Jericho, arrived with him.**

**Chris being the beloved and proud older brother introduced Christian to them, and that's where Ted found his soul mate, his forever. When they were introduced Ted had noted the younger man's eyes immediately. They were a mixture of brown and blue and you can practically see what he feels, his emotions were that time. It was like he could easily see right through his soul. That was the first time he had finally fallen in-love.**

How do I live without you?

I want to know,

How do I breath without you?

If you ever go,

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,

**After going out exclusively for three months, Ted has finally muster up the courage to ask Christian if he could be his boyfriend. He never anticipated Christian's reaction to be like that, in all of the scenarios his mind had drawn up, he never thought that it would be like that. Christy burst into tears, which startled him and worried him to no end until the younger man clarified that it was purely tears of joy.**

**Ted stood-up from his spot and decided to go to the police station. He needed to avenge his love. But as he stepped out of Christian's hospital room, he froze. He didn't want to leave Christian all alone anymore. He was terrified that if he left the younger man's side, he might come back and saw him gone for good. Ted then walked back and sat down on the chair that he was occupying before.**

**He looked outside the window and saw people smiling and laughing under the sunny sky. He frowned, how can it be a sunny day when he feel all gloomy, cold and empty.**

There'd be no sun in the sky,

There would be no love in my life,

There'd be no world left for me.

And I,

Baby I don't know what I would do,

I'd be lost if I lost you,

If you ever leave

Baby you would take everything good in my life,

And tell me now,

How do I live without you?

**Just then Ted felt his phone vibrating through his jean pocket. He immediately took it out of his pants and saw that it was his mother. He flipped it open and answered with a depressed voice, "Mom?"**

**He then heard his mother crying on the other end. His mother and Christian get along very well ****and so does the rest of his family. It was decided on the very first time that he brought Christian for Sunday dinner, that the younger man is finally welcomed to the DiBiase household and a part of the family.**

"**How is he, Marvin?" his mother asked. Ted glanced at his boyfriend and frowned. "He still ain't waking up mom." he replied. "How about the bastard that did this to him?" she inquired heatedly, hatred vibrating on her voice for the SOB that did this to Christy. Ted smirked sadistically "I would make him pay. He almost succeeded on taking a part of me to the grave."**

**Mrs DiBiase nodded even though her son couldn't see her. The bastard would pay for hurting Christian "Call me when something goes on alright Marvin?" she ordered. Ted sighed "Yes mom I will." After a long silence pass Mrs DiBiase spoke up once again "Be strong son. I love you, bye." she then ended the call.**

**Ted flipped his phone closed and studied his lover. Christian's brunette hair, with his natural golden blond highlights was spread out on the pillow. His mouth, which was slightly open, has a tube going down on his throat helping him to breath. Christian's healthy tan, is now paler, only a shade darker than the white bed cover.**

**Ted chewed on his bottom lip and held Christian's free hand and decided to call his stable leader, one of his frat brother and closest friends, and personal attorney. After three rings, Randy answered "Hey Theo, how's Christy?"**

"**Bad, he still isn't waking up." he informed the older man "Oh, what did the doctors say about this?" Randy inquired. "They said, that if he didn't wake up or his condition didn't improve..." Ted stopped as he shook his head negatively, willing the words to not be real. He don't want to accept the doctors ultimatum, he don't know how he would cope up if that even happens. "Ted, you still there bro?" he heard Randy calling him on the other end.**

"**Yeah, I'm still here." he answered "What are you going to tell me before you zonked out?" Randy inquired. Ted sighed, "He might not wake up anymore." Ted softly answered. "WHAT?!" The Legend Killer yelled in disbelief. "You heard me right bro. If his condition doesn't improve by midday today, he might not wake-up anymore." Ted replied hurt.**

"**That sucks..." Randy said consolingly. "I know. But bro, I called to ask you something" Ted started. "Shoot..." the older man replied. "Can I file a case against that bastard that did this to him?" he asked as he ran his thumb on the back of Christian's hand that he was holding onto.**

"**Yes. So you're going to file?" Randy asked all professional. "Yes, he almost took two lives because of his ignorance and stupidity of the law!" he replied angrily. "Two? Christian pregnant?" Randy tried to lighten up the conversation when he heard Ted explode, which he successfully did. Ted softly laughed and answered, "Yeah, five months along." Randy softly laughed "Don't forget to take me as a godfather alright?" Randy kept on his humor. "I won't" Ted answered.**

"**Okay, I'll call the cops as soon as you hang up. Be strong bro." Randy ordered. "I will, thanks man." Ted replied as he disconnected the call.**

I want to know,

How do I breath without you?

If you ever go,

How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,

**Ted smiled sadly. "If you ever leave me, I don't know how I would carry on with my life." he mumbled as he grazed his lips on the hand that he was holding "Please, wake up." he begged.**

How do I ever go on?

If you ever leave.

Baby you would take everything,

I need you with me,

Baby don't you know that you're everything

Good in my life?

"**You were everything that resembles my life. You are the most important thing that ever happened to me. Please wake up Christian." he pleaded "If you die, I would die. You are my life." Ted confessed.**

And tell me now,

How do I live without you?

I want to know

How do I breath without you?

If you ever go,

How do I ever, ever survive?

**Just then the ECG monitor gave him a flat line. Ted panicked, "Doctor! Nurse! Someone help me!" he hollered loudly. "Doctor! Nurse!" he called once more as he pressed on the emergency button. "Christian, baby..." Ted's tears let go as he shook the man on the bed. "Babe, please. Don't do this to me." he begged as the doctors rushed in and tried to revive the man he love.**

"**God, don't take him away." Ted prayed as the doctors and nurses worked on giving the younger man a heart beat. "Please, not my baby. Don't take away my Christy." he begged.**

**Then the medical team stopped. The lead doctor looked pitifully at Ted and shook his head negatively "Sorry sir, we did everything we can..." Ted looked at the doctor angrily "No, please, try once more." Ted pleaded as he clenched the doctors coat angrily.**

**The doctor pried Ted's fingers away from him "We cannot do anything more sir. We'll leave you alone to say your final goodbye." the doctor said as he followed the rest of his team out.**

**Ted approached Christian's lifeless body and hugged it for the last time. "How can you do this to me? How can you leave me? I love you so much..." he murmured as he kissed the younger man's cold lips.**

How do I, how do I,oh how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?

**Ted looked down on his deceased boyfriend "How do I live without you babe?" he asked as his tears consumed him. Sobbing hard, as his body and heart broke apart, as his life, the way he knew it, fall shattered around him in that hospital room.**

~*~*~*~*~

"**Ted...Ted...come on wake up!" Ted heard someone calling him, shaking him slightly waking him up from his sleep, someone who was in panic.**

"**Babe!" the voice called out once again as he softly slapped Ted's cheek. He was harshly woken up from the continuous sobbing and trashing of his husband.**

**Ted slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone slapping him into consciousness. "Babe?" Ted called. The man smiled lovingly down at him, "I'm here" he murmured.**

**Ted pulled Christian towards him. "You're alive." Ted cried out in rejoice, not realizing that everything was just a nightmare. Christian looked up from Ted's chest, studying his husband. "Of course I am. You just have a bad dream baby." he said.**

**Ted nodded, "Yeah, a bad dream that feels all too real." he stated.**

**Christian then embraced Ted "I'm not going anywhere. I can't live without you, you silly moose!" Christian confessed. Ted nodded, "And I can't live without you either." he replied as he slowly combed his fingers on Christian's soft, silky hair. Christian snuggled more closely on Ted's chest as the third generation superstar hold tighten.**

"**I love you, go back to sleep." Ted ordered as he finally relax and closed his eyes, trying to sleep once more. Holding tightly on his husband of three months.**

"**Love you too..." Christian muttered as he saw his wedding bad glistened upon being touched by the moon's light before closing his eyes and sleep immediately took over him once again.**

~*~*~*~*~

Me: Did you honestly think I would kill my best friend Christian?

Ted DiBiase Jr Muse: You almost made me believe that!-hugs Christian tightly-

Me: =p I'm so bad...

Christian James Muse: Review please!-hugs Ted back-

Ted DiBiase Jr Muse: Hit that green button -points at the button without letting Christian go-

Me: I am so-so bad!-laughs evilly-

Christian James Muse: How many times would I tell you that spending time in the computer would damage your brain?-scolds at me without letting Ted go-

Me: -shrugs- I don't know. -walks out to find something to eat-


End file.
